Dragons
Dragons (or wyrms) were very powerful and magical creatures. There were several types of dragons, the most common of which were chromatic and metallic which were evil and good respectively. They were an ancient race. Few species that still exist can claim longer lineage. Some dragon species were here before the great calamity, acting as protectors and beings of balance. It is hypothesized that they may have been created by the Elder Gods as a way to maintain balance on the material plane. Subspecies There are many different subspecies with different traits, it is important to differentiate between them and their origins, and within these sub species are many offshoots as well. True Dragons The term "true dragon" referred to dragons that became more powerful as they aged. ; Chromatic dragons : Chromatic dragons are inherently evil. They first appeared during the Great Calamity, prior to this they did not exist on this material plane. They are seen as the polar opposites of the Metallic Dragons. ; Metallic dragons : Metallic dragons were inherently good. They often were found helping others and maintained balance on behalf of the Elder Gods. ; Planar dragons : Sometimes dragons lived and bred in otherworldly environments. Those that remained in another plane long enough were radically altered by its nature or its denizens. These dragons can vary in nature and power, some Metallic Dragons during the Calamity crossed over to the other planes to fight for humanity and did not return. ; Gem dragons : Gem dragons were aloof and self-centered, keeping to themselves and remaining neutral. They spent most of their time on the Inner Magical Planes. Other Dragons in Myth and Lore These dragon types do not fit into the above categories but are rumored to exist. * Air dragons: extremely rare dragons that are said to have existed hundreds of years ago. * Brainstealer dragons: underground-dwelling mixes of dragons and mind flayers. * Deep dragons: actually purple dragons, a variety of chromatic dragons. * Fang dragons: actually gray dragons, a variety of chromatic dragons. * Force dragons: powerful, aloof, and arrogant transparent dragons. * Mist dragons * Moon dragons: evil color-changing dragons that are said to come from the moon. * Radiant dragons: large, iridescent dragons capable of flying through wildspace as natural spelljammers. * Rattelyr dragon: a wingless species of dragon-like creatures native to warm, sandy deserts with snakelike features. * Song dragons: mysterious dragons who lived throughout the Realms in the guise of humans. * Sun dragons: Benevolent dragons that lived on the surface of stars and suns. * Stellar dragons: Enormous intellectual dragons that inhabited space. Lesser Dragons The term lesser dragon referred to dragon-type creatures that did not become more powerful with age. It did not necessarily mean that they were less powerful than true dragons. * Dragon turtles: massive, dangerous creatures that lived in the oceans. * Dragonnels * Drakes: there were actually a number of different varieties of drakes. * Felldrakes * Hellfire wyrms: diabolic descendants of dragons who made pacts with devils. * Landwyrms * Pseudodragons: tiny, playful creatures that were highly valued as familiars. * Sea wyrms: legless, wingless creatures that lived in the seas of earth. * Sunwyrms: large, yellow dragons that lived on plains and could take a form of pure energy. * Wyverns: large, winged lizards with two legs and a barbed, venomous tail. Related Creatures * Abishai: draconic devils that served the demon lords and gods of the underworlds. * Dracimera * Dracohydra * Dracosphinx: a sphinx related to red dragons. * Mantidrake * Undead dragons: ** Dracolich: a lich created from a dragon. ** Ghostly dragon: the restless spirit of a slain dragon whose treasure was looted. ** Skeletal dragons: skeletons created by animate dead spells that retained some of their draconic abilities. ** Vampiric dragons: extremely rare dragons turned undead by negative energy. ** Zombie dragons: undead dragons created by vampiric dragons or by necromantic spells. Abilities Dragons became stronger as they grew older; they also became larger, more resistant to damages and magic, had a more dangerous breath, and a great deal of other enhanced aspects. Older dragons could cast draconic magic, such as spells with just a few words, and oftentimes they didn't need long and complex ritual involving words, gestures and components like other wizards, and they radiated a mystical fear aura around themselves. After a millennium or two, a dragon reached his maximum development. All dragons had some innate magical abilities, but they varied from race to race. Metallic dragons were often able to shape change into small animals or human forms, and used this ability to secretly help or watch over humans. Dragons also had some innate powers upon the element they are linked to. For example a red dragon, who breathed fire, had some control over other flame. Wyrm The term "wyrm" was used to mean "dragon", but might also refer to a dragon within specific age criteria. "Wyrm" was believed to have originated from Jotun, the ancient language of the giants. The words "wyrm" and "worm" were pronounced similarly. Great care should be taken to avoid this as "worm" was the most insulting thing that one could call a dragon. Category:Monster Compendium Category:Monsters